You Got Me Sick
by AnimexxDweeb
Summary: Uraraka gets sick at school, she waves it off but Bakugou is just too stubburn and makes her go back to the dorms! Its Bakugou so there is swearing. May change rating again later who knows
1. Let’s Get You To Recovery Girl

In the two years following Class 1-A's start at UA Katsuki Bakugou had changed a lot. His temper has calmed itself compared to his first year- he was still a ticking time bomb of anger but he had calmed down. He took a bit of his spicy ramen before he let his eyes wander from the losers he was sitting with, they landed on Ochako Uraraka. Uraraka was something else, Katsuki always knew that. He really didn't know what was so… extra about her but she wasn't like anyone else. She wasn't a loser, sure she hung out with that idiot loser Deku, but she wasn't like him. Not in his eyes. Uraraka was kinda cute, right? And she was crazy talented and she did have a great ass… Katsuki shook his head, a scowl now resting on his face as he watched Uraraka move over next to Deku at the lunch table; Todoroki across from her, Iida diagonal from her, they had their small group. The four of them occasionally snagging more people from Class 3-A, but the four of them were content alone with each other. She had a bright smile on her face; her pink cheeks were a bit more red than normal and it made Bakugou grit his teeth. Kirishima looked over and raised his brows at Bakugou, he knew since the Sports Festival in their first year, Bakugou always caught Uraraka in his sights, stared for a bit, got annoyed he wasn't talking to her then turned back to Kaminari and Kirishima. Kirishima watched as exactly what he described happen. Bakugo was watching the table, or rather a certain brunette a more annoyed look on his face growing as Uraraka was pouting at something Deku said before they laughed it off together, Bakugou made a 'tsk' noise and turned back to his 'friends'. Bakugo wouldn't call them friends, just people he happened to be with at UA while he became the #1 Hero.

Ochako looked over her shoulder, feeling like someone had their eyes on her. She looked around the lunch room and didn't see anyone, so she went back to talking with Deku and Iida, joining in on whatever joke they were trying to explain to Todoroki. She sighed and laid her head on her arms over the table.

"What's up Uraraka?" Izuku asked softly. She peeked up at him and smiled. "Oh nothing, just really tired today." She said softly, yawning to add her point.

Izuku nodded his head, his wild green curls shaking with his movements. He turned back to the other two sitting with them and started discussing something else that Uraraka ignored. Izuku was shaking Uraraka as their lunch came to an end. She looked up at him and he started blushing,

"C'mon, class is gonna start again!" He said looking at her, his face softened. He looked even more at peace, no traces of anxiety left on his face.

Bakugo noticed the softness on that loser's face and made another 'tsk' noise as he got up and waited for Izuku and Ochako to catch up to the group. Uraraka nodded at Deku, stood up shakily and started to gather her things. "Go on without me Deku." Her voice was almost too quiet to hear above the bustle of the lunch room. Izuku argued with himself before he let himself walk ahead of her. Uraraka started to notice the room was spinning, she shook her head, that made it worse. She gripped her head in one hand and held onto the table with the other. She felt herself sway on her feet before she felt a hand on her back.

"You shouldn't have asked him to walk ahead of you if you can't stand." Bakugo's rough voice came from the side of her. She took a deep breath. "Everything hurts…" She said in a defeated voice. She moved to turn to face Katsuki but ended up losing her balance, luckily he was there to catch her. He looked at her face, it was super red and he could see sweat coming from her forehead. Uraraka started coughing, hanging onto the tall blonde so she wouldn't lose her balance. "Kirishima, i'm gonna take Uraraka to Recovery Girl, let Mr. Aizawa know." Katsuki called to his spiky haired friend. He nodded and gave a small smile, Kirishma was sending a small thank you to whatever was out there for his friend finally gaining some kindness.

Bakugo sighed and turned his back to Uraraka and bent down a bit for the short girl.

"C'mon, let's get you to Recovery Girl." Ochako nodded, and carefully and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, slid her legs into his awaiting arms. She slid her head down onto his back and noted mentally how warm he was. Katsuki stood up, carefully and slowly before he started walking the poor girl to get some help. He noted how light she was, how hot her body felt against his own body temperature. He tried to ignore when she nuzzled her face into his back. He tightened his grip on her and sighed, stepping up his pace just a bit. He got a few weird looks from some people still in the halls. But a quick glare in their direction was enough to send them scurrying away with their mouths closed. Bakugo knew in his head people would start talking, maybe he could start punching people.

\- Author's note-

I have way more but wanted to get a feel for people if they enjoyed this at all! Thanks for reading if you did! I appreciate it so much! I think this particular ship is super cute and it makes me super happy! Leave some comments so i know if you want me to keep going!


	2. Maybe this is himself

Bakugou was ducking and weaving through hallways and around throngs of classes moving from training ground to training ground to get Uraraka to the infirmary, Uraraka started coughing, moving her mouth away from Bakugou's uniform. She loosened her arms from around the male to cover her mouth. Bakugou tightened his grip around her legs and listened to her quiet shallow breaths. Her breathing became more labored, and she was struggling more to get enough air. Katsuki cursed under his breath and started jogging with her on his back, attempting to lessen the jostle of the brunette traveling through the school but he wanted her to be seen right away. It was a bit awkward feeling her chest pressed against his back, having her so close felt odd. Even with her breathing evened out Katsuki felt he needed to get her to the recovery hero as quickly as possible. After what felt like hours to Katsuki, he arrived in front of Recovery Girl's door. He knocked and heard the older woman reply before he opened the door and gently sat Uraraka on the available bed to his left. Recovery Girl was quick to go over to Ochako and feel her head, she looked her up and down and looked over at Katsuki. "There's not a whole lot I can do for her i'm afraid. She needs some medicine and some rest." Recovery Girl started.

"There's not anything you can do?" Katsuki's eyebrows dipped in a pleading manor, his eyes widened slightly and his voice got quieter. Concern written on every corner of his face. . His mouth and vocal chords betraying him as they started on their own.

She shook her head. "Just take her home for the day." Recovery Girl encouraged. Bakugou went to say something but Recovery Girl stopped him, "I'll talk to Aizawa, just hurry up and get her home." The older woman said, lifting her syringe at the blonde.

He sighed and nodded, picking Uraraka up, this time bridal style, clutching her hot body against his.

"I'm so cold…" She mumbled into his chest. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's get you into bed. Do you have medicine?" He turned his body to Recovery Girl, she nodded, making a small bag of medicine for the sick Gravity hero. The small Pro placed the bag on Uraraka's stomach for easy traveling and waved the pair off to their dorms. Katsuki did his best to manage the girl without dropping her, even though she was light she still had some weight to her body. He made it out the school building and then started on his way to the dorms.

"Bakugou…" The hero in his arms started, "Yeah? What's up round face? We're almost at the dorms."

"Thank you…" She said softly, Katsuki stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms. The girl who gave him a run for his money at the Sports Festival, the girl who always managed to find more trouble because she was with Deku, this strong amazing hero in training- it killed him to see her so weak looking. Her chocolate brown hair started sticking to her face, her face flushed a bright red, her eyes so defeated looking, she was shaking in his arms and it pulled his heart in an ache he wasn't familiar with. He played it off, scoffing at her, and shaking his head, continuing to walk to the dorms. He could see the 3-A enter sign from where he was standing.

"It's fine Round Face." He said softly. Uraraka had closed her eyes, begging mentally for the noise and lights to go away until the pounding in her head stopped, or even lessened. She managed a small smile, Bakugou wasn't being himself. 'Or maybe this is himself…' She thought to herself, stealing a peek at the explosion hero carrying her, while her head took a small break from pounding. His eyes weren't angry right now, concerned, empathetic looks kept passing through the crimson color, and his mouth wasn't frowning, it was in a set straight line, except when he pulled his lip into his mouth to chew on it in a worried manner. She closed her eyes again, the pounding coming back, along with another cold chill. She could feel she had a horrible fever, but she was just so cold. She felt the sun leave her face as Katsuki gently set her on her feet so he could open the door. She stumbled a bit as she took a step, Bakugou was right there, holding her up.

\- Author's note!-

Leave comments to let me know what you guys think, I have tons more but don't wanna throw it all out here if noone is loving it. Thank you for reading, i appreciate it tons though (:


	3. Just Stop Looking At Me Like That

She could feel she had a horrible fever, but she was just so cold. She felt the sun leave her face as Katsuki gently set her on her feet so he could open the door. She stumbled a bit as she took a step, Bakugou was right there, holding her up.

"Did you eat lunch?" His voice startled her.

"No…" She said honestly. Her head was pounding so she never got the chance.

"Do you want something?" Bakugou asked, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Actually, would you mind? I'm starving…" She said softly, a small smile ghosting over her lips. He nodded, and asked for her phone. "Why?" She said as she pulled it out and unlocked it.

"Let me put my info in." "I already have it." She replied shyly.

"You have my number and everything?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Kirishima gave it to a few of us in case we needed you." She sheepishly replied. His face became tense, his body also becoming tense as he straightened his back.

"Fuck that Shitty hair bastard." He growled, Ochako noticed his palms start to cackle. She laughed gently, before coughing again into her arm. Bakugou unclenched his fists and waited until Ochako was done before he continued.

"I'll text you when it's done, go upstairs, get changed and get to bed." He said softly.

"I'll go change but I'm gonna eat down here…" She said, taking another shaky step to the elevator. Ochako gripped the wall as she started coughing violently, it lasted far too long for Bakugou's comfort, he moved over to get a look at her. The woman in front of him grew weaker by the second; her body was shaking as she coughed, she was sweating more but even from a distance of a few feet, Katsuki could tell that she was shivering. She stopped coughing leaning on the wall to catch her breath. Katsuki turned around, his back facing her, he clenched his fist and bit his lip hard.

"Call me if you fall Round Face!" Katsuki called as she got into the elevator. She nodded, not that he could see and took a deep breath as the doors closed. She made it to her room, grabbing a change of clothes and folding her uniform. Her phone dinged, alerting her of a message.

 **Lord Explosion-** you good?

Uraraka grinned to herself, that nickname was from their first year in UA, when he came up with the worst hero name. She started replying a quick ' _On my way back down_ ' She slipped on a hoodie that was way too big for her petite body, and a pair of black drawstring shorts. She pulled her hair from her face, parting it in half, throwing the top half into a bun. She grabbed a new pair of knee socks, pulling them on and sighing loudly. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and walked back to the elevator. She wrapped the pink fleece around her body and pressed the lobby button. She walked out to see Bakugou standing in the kitchen, making something that smelled good. Uraraka barely made it to the couch before having another coughing fit. Katsuki heard this, stopped what he was doing and peeked over to see Uraraka still breathing. He sighed softly and went back to making some soup. Uraraka sat up and looked into the kitchen, the pink blanket falling over her head, she watched Katsuki go back to dicing something. She smiled softly at him, she once used to get shocked at seeing Katsuki cooking but now it's perfectly normal. She found it kind of endearing. She started blushing thinking about him and shook her head, groaning again in pain. Katsuki heard the brunette groan in pain and chopped up his ingredients quickly, throwing them in some chicken and vegetable stock before he went to the bag of medicine he dropped on the dining table. He grabbed a gel pad for Ochako's forehead, and some pain reliever for everything else. He grabbed a water bottle and went over to the small hero, offering the medicine and water first. She sat up, shaking as she did so. She looked up at Bakugou who gave a weak smile before he stuck the gel pad to her forehead. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, squeezing them in response to pain.

"I'm gonna get changed, hang around. Food should be done shortly. Hope you like chicken soup." He called over his shoulder. He didn't see it but Ochako smiled and nodded, before allowing herself to fall back into the sofa.

Bakugou changed into a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants, folded his uniform and went back downstairs. Uraraka was face planted into the green sofa, groaning in pain. Katsuki smiled to himself before he he went to the kitchen. The whole dorm had started to smell like the soup and it smelled great. He took a small spoon and tasted it before he added some salt and more chicken stock. He tasted it again, liking the flavor and dished out two small bowls of the soup. He grabbed himself a water bottle and went back to the living room, placing both bowls on an end table before he grabbed a tv remote, sat close to Uraraka and turned on the TV. He grabbed her bowl, handing it to her after she had sat up and then grabbed his own, flipping through the tv channels till something cool came on and he left it be. They ate in silence before Ochako offered her empty bowl to Katsuki, he took it and his own, returning them to the kitchen, he grabbed the leftovers and placed them neatly into the fridge. He took his spot next to Uraraka but maybe a teeny bit closer. She laid down, noticing how close he had gotten, her head was in his lap. He blushed but didn't say anything, she knew better than to mention it herself. So, she pulled the pink fleece up to her nose, and started to doze off.

Katsuki had watched her easily fall asleep, he could feel her fever dropping and smiled to himself. He sighed softly and coughed quietly. He shook his head and stared at the tv before he picked up his phone, attempting to game for a bit, while one of his hands twirled Uraraka's hair around his fingers. He stopped and then looked at his hand, her hair was so soft, it felt different in his calloused hands. He played with her hair, everything was just quiet and peaceful. He sighed to himself then yawned. Ochako stirred in her sleep, moving her body closer to his, she was shivering again. It had been a bit, a few hours since they got back to their dorms, Katsuki noticed that the gel pad that was made to cool off the forehead had started matching Uraraka's temperature and wasn't cooling her off at all. He felt her forehead without thinking and noticed her fever picking back up. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Uraraka.." He called softly. She stirred a bit more before he tried again, just a bit louder. She peeked open one big brown doe eye at him and shook her head.

"Not yet." She whined softly, he chuckled out loud at her and shook his head.

"C'mon, we have to replace your medicine pack." He said softly. She sat up, groaning as she did so. Bakugou gently removed the medicine from her head and went to the kitchen, he threw it out and grabbed a new one.

Uraraka took it from him, placing it on her own forehead while he got situated back on the couch. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bakugou…" She said softly, curling her knees to her chest, pushing her body into his.

"It's nothing." He sighed, trying to watch the tv, as a yawn escaped his lips.

"It means a lot to me." She said, lifting her head and watching him. He blushed under her gaze and shrugged. "Then you're welcome, just stop looking at me like that." He said softly. She nodded, placing her head back on his shoulder.

-Author's note-

Am I making Katsuki too nice? He does get louder and more violent later. Promise!


	4. I’m Gonna Murder Those Idiots

"I...Is this okay?" She asked so quietly Bakugou almost didn't hear her.

"Is what okay?" "Me, putting my head here…." "... Yeah….." He said softly, a tone matching hers.

She felt her heart rate pick up and herself start blushing. Bakugou moved slightly, and got himself adjusted before he rested his cheek against her head. She pulled the blanket over Katsuki a bit and yawned. Bakugou smiled and ended up pulling a bit more of the pink blanket over his chest and onto his shoulder, he smiled softly, the smell of Uraraka pooling into his nose. He started blushing as it finally set in to him that he liked the little Gravity hero sitting next to him, the one who was sick and resting her body on his while she got better, the same one that is sharing her pink blanket with him. He smiled to himself, and he closed his eyes.

"Holy shit, someone grab a picture now!" Bakugou twitched at the whisper screaming happening around him. Something on his arm tightened, he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"Deku, you said she asked you to walk ahead of you, now she's sleeping with Bakugou!" Someone yelled.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" Bakugou growled, not opening his eyes, just wanting to sleep more.

"I can't believe Uraraka…. Wow…" Someone muttered, it sounded like that pink one that Bakugou didn't care for. "I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou growled, his eyes opening to see his whole class staring at him angrily. Some had their arms crossed, fists tightened. Some stood with their hands on their hips demanding answers for the predicament they found the sweetest most innocent girl in class 3-A and the loudest, rudest, meanest male in their class.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He growled, his voice still deep and raspy from his sleep. "That's low of you Bakugou." Kaminari started, a sly smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about Dunce Face ?" Katsuki stiffened as he remembered closing his eyes, a little gravity hero next to him. She was looking at him with big brown eyes, her arms tighetened hard around his arm. He looked down at her, his expression softening just a bit, she cocked her head to the side lazily, before she realized what happened. She ripped her body from his and started blushing and babbling.

"What happened?" Deku asked, his voice steady and stern as he looked between the two teens, thick with sleep.

"Calm yourself ya damn nerd, she was sick. We just fell asleep on the couch." Bakugou said, stretching his arms over his head.

"How did you guys fall asleep?" Yaoyorozu questioned . "Fuck Ponytail. I carried her all around the school and then back here, she was too damn sick to walk." Bakugou snapped to the group.

"No one asked you to do that." Izuku growled, his first shaking as he looked between the two, Katsuki could almost see faint green surround the smaller teen. Tsu had taken a spot next to Uraraka, feeling her head.

"She's definitely running a fever. How long has it been going on? Have you seen Recovery Girl? Ribbit." Tsu started out, taking her hand away from the sick girl and started checking out her well being right there. Uraraka shifted and nodded to Tsu. Bakugou got up, he stretched his arms over his body again, still earning glares from almost the whole class.

"I asked him!" Ochako yelled to the students of 3-A. Everyone turned to her, including Bakugou. "I begged him to help me home, I caused him a lot of trouble. Leave him alone!" She said, standing up, raising her voice to get her point across. She looked up, her face red, she was sweating still. She started to stumble before Katsuki stuck out his arm to steady her. She smiled at him and looked to her classmates. "Now, if you guys are done." She said, taking her blanket and Katsuki and walking away to the elevator.

Bakugou was caught off guard but followed behind the angry petite hero as she stomped into the elevator. She was so angry, that she wasn't really paying attention to the fact she was holding Bakugou's hand. But he sure as shit was.

"You know you're making this worse right?" He said, his voice still thick with sleep as he stopped the elevator between floors. She looked up at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I keep causing you problems." She whispered, her head falling. Katsuki, without thinking stepped forward, his chest acting as a resting place for her head. Her head was pounding ever harder, and her body was screaming in pain. "Thank you, again, Baku-" "Katsuki… Just call me Katsuki…." He spoke softly, when Ochako looked up at him she saw his eyes glistening in the dim light. His face softened and his muscles relaxed. She blushed and nodded.

"Thank you K-Katsuki for everything." She said softly.

He nodded. "You're welcome Uraraka."

"You can call me Ochako… It's only fair right?" She laughed nervously, she was wringing her hands together. He nodded. "How're you feeling?" He asked, her head was still on his chest.

"My head hurts still, it's only gotten worse since waking up, and I'm so cold..." She looked up at him and sighed. "I should probably go to bed…." She said softly. "Yeah, text me if you want more medicine. You shouldn't have to deal with the idiots till you're better." "Bak.. I mean Katsuki, you're gonna get sick if you keep taking care of me." Ochako laughed softly. He shrugged.

"Just get better Round Face." He said, allowing the elevator to move again. She nodded her head and moved to leave, her phone dinging for a message. She pulled it up and started blushing.

"Katsuki…" She whispered at the man in front of her.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her. She held up her phone as his phone dinged, alerting him to a message. His soft face was replaced with a scowl, a snarl escaping his lips. "I'm gonna murder those idiots." He yelled, scowling to the elevator.

He walked her to her door, and turned on his heel. "Katsuki?" She called as he was about to leave the 4th floor. "What's up Ochako?" His voice and face returned to it's soft and calmed position.

"Can you grab that medicine for me?" She asked a small smile on her face. He nodded and shaking his head as he walked into the elevator and went straight to the lobby.

"That took a little too long…" Todoroki commented to him as Katsuki walked to the table to grab Uraraka's medicine.

"Eh?" Katsuki turned, bag in hand. "And the elevator didn't move between the 2nd floor and 4th floor for a moment or two…" Sero added. "And?" Bakugou growled before coughing into his arm.

"What're you doing with our precious Uraraka?" Jiro asked. "And are you taking care of her? Even now that everyone is here?" Kirishima grinned, his sharp teeth teasing the older teen. Katsuki had enough.

"Why does it fucking matter you damn extras?" Katsuki yelled, glaring at his classmates, his temper already rising, his fists clenching and unclenching as his palms started to heat up.

"Because she's everything you're not Kacchan!" Deku yelled, clenching his fists, his jaw tensed as he stared at his rival. Katsuki grabbed the bag of medicine off the table turning on his heel.

"I'm fucking aware Deku!" He screamed back, clenching the bag of medicine in one hand and his other hand starting to left off small cackles from his palm.

"Who took that fucking picture?" Katsuki added.

Kirishima smiled. "Team work!" He laughed, high fiving Kaminari. "I'll rip you to shreds." He grunted, his head starting to throb. He shook his head, giving up trying to talk to anyone around him. He went into the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. He groaned. "Fuck." He exhaled loudly. He leaned himself up against the elevator and took a deep breath, exhaling softly. His chest was starting hurt. He knew it wasn't from getting sick, if he was sick at all… his chest hurt… He knew he wasn't good enough for her…. He let out another deep breath and walked out of the elevator before he knocked on Ochako's door. She opened the door as Bakugou became more dizzy.

"You got me sick Round Face." He chuckled lightly, smiling at her. She giggled, and then took the medicine, leaving her door open. He leaned on the frame watching her while she grabbed some medicine and then left the rest for him. She turned back to him, handing him the bag. "I told you… " She laughed quietly, her smile making her eyes squint as she turned to him. Bakugou's chest felt full. "Did it hit you all at once?" Katsuki nodded. She made a sigh and shrugged.

"Everyone is being mean to you because of me…" She groaned, the smile leaving her face to be replaced with a pout. "Like I give a shit…" Katsuki gave a dry laugh. She gave an awkward chuckle in reply.

"It's fine though, honestly." Katsuki sighed, reaching up to scratch his neck. Uraraka exhaled and looked up at Katsuki, he already had his eyes on her. She was pretty close to him, if she sucked in any more air she would've touched her chest to his. She thought for a moment, she tiptoed the extra couple inches and placed her hands on his shoulders before she kissed him softly on the cheek. His whole face felt red, and hot, he caught his breath in his throat. She pulled away slowly, setting her heels back onto the carpet.

Her face was super red, and she kept her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing anxiously. "Thank you Katsuki, for everything you've done today." She whispered to him. He finally managed to suck in an audible gasp of air.

"O-Of course Uraraka…." "Ochako." She confirmed.

"R-Right, Ochako…" Katsuki placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. She smiled. "I should probably get some sleep." She cooed softly.

"Yeah, makes sense… I'll see you tomorrow pink cheeks." He spoke so softly, if Uraraka wasn't right in front of him, she probably wouldn't have noticed him talking at all. He backed himself up, gave a small wave before he went into his own room, locking the door and sliding down the back of his door, clutching his cheek where the impression of her lips was now burned into his skin.

Katsuki felt his face warm up even more, he couldn't tell how long he'd been sat behind his door, feeling his face, and remembering how small she felt against him… How comfortable yet nerve racking it was to have her that close to his body. He moved from his seated position behind the door when his legs started to cramp up. When he finally did move to his bed it was 8 in the evening, he removed his shirt but after he felt too heavy, his limbs were lead; His cough developed into feeling as though he was going to cough up his lungs. His head felt too heavy to lift. Katsuki managed to fall asleep, but woke up a few hours later in a coughing fit. He groaned and looked at his phone. 2 AM. He sat up, he was sweating and shivering. He went downstairs to the kitchen; No one else was awake, the first floor of their dorm was quiet. He had another coughing fit and now understood exactly why Uraraka was having trouble standing. He padded over to the fridge, pulling out the leftover soup. He placed it into the microwave and held his head in his hands, his vision was blurring but he knew he needed to eat something. He groaned again and held his head tighter. No wonder Uraraka couldn't walk.

"This shit blows." He exhaled loudly, rubbing his face in a tired manner.

"Kacchan, what are you doing?" Deku asked, his own voice thick with sleep and exhaustion, Katsuki's body tensed at the sound of the other male's voice. "Eating." He retorted with an attitude, he stood up against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Oh…" Izuku nodded and went around Katsuki, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "There's really nothing between you and Uraraka?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Does it fucking matter?" Bakugou barked, turning a little too quickly, he felt a wave of dizziness. "Bakugou." Midoriya got a bit louder than Katsuki would've liked. "You can't hurt her…" The green haired man spoke, he felt defeated because he already knew Uraraka had feeling for the explosive hero in front of him; her standing up and pulling him with her was enough proof for Izuku to understand.

"Shut up Midoriya." The taller one glowered. "No."

Izuku looked up, he was nervous but standing his ground. "Seriously Kacchan, this isn't like being mean to me. You're going to ruin her." That damn nerd wasn't holding back, the pain in Katsuki's chest grew larger.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Deku." The explosion hero snarled, his body tensening and contracting as he felt his gut start to clench around his words. The microwave beeped, he took his soup out and walked upstairs; ditching the elevator to let off some steam, a scowl set on his face. He got up to the fourth floor, he was trying his hardest to not explode the soup in his hands. The doors opened with a 'ding'. Katsuki turned over to see Uraraka standing there, waiting for the elevator.

\- Author's note-

I got excited to post this so here it is! I plan on writing more BNHA stuff anyways but jealous Deku and very angry Katsuki are my favs. For now... Enjoy!


	5. Easy to Love or In This Case Really Like

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Deku." The explosion hero snarled, his body tensening and contracting as he felt his gut start to clench around his words. The microwave beeped, he took his soup out and walked upstairs; ditching the elevator to let off some steam, a scowl set on his face. He got up to the fourth floor, he was trying his hardest to not explode the soup in his hands. The doors opened with a 'ding'. Katsuki turned over to see Uraraka standing there, waiting for the elevator.

"Oh, Katsuki… Morning." Ochako smiled at him, walking over to him. All the anger he felt disappeared when he looked at her big cheeks that were flushed, the way her hair was falling from the sloppy bun it was thrown into, her small smile. Katsuki caught his breath and smiled at her. "Mornin' Ochako." He whispered to her.

"What're you doing up?" She asked, she had changed into a pair of pants, still keeping the sweatshirt she was wearing earlier. Katsuki became very aware of the fact he was shirtless when Uraraka kept her gaze on the floor, or when she was speaking, looking at his eyes. Ochako was blushing lightly, keeping herself from looking at the muscular perfection in front of her. She looked up into his eyes once more before he coughed, she acted quickly and took the soup he had in his hand and helped to help steady him, her hand placed on his stomach; her body pressed against his.

"Thanks round face." He said, balancing himself before taking his soup back. She nodded, still close to him, unsure if he would start another fit. "How're you feeling?" Katsuki asked, concern written across his face as he straightened up. The brunette gave a soft smile.

"Uhm, well, not the best honestly…" She stood up straight next to him and shrugged her shoulders. "What's happening then?" He inquired. Uraraka had never seen Katsuki involved in anyone before, it made her cheeks heat up.

"Uhm, well, my chest hurts from coughing so much. I am so tired of shaking and being cold and knowing i'm running a fever Katsuki, it's worse than anything else!" She gradually got louder, throwing her hands up in frustration. Her brows creased together and it made Katsuki smile. He hardly ever saw the small girl in front of him get this worked up. He reached out his free hand without thinking and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him, confusion now replacing the frustration. He was smiling, his eyes were closed and he looked so happy that Ochako couldn't help but smile too, a quiet giggle escaping her lips. Katsuki started to chuckle too, his body loosening even more, his hand falling off her head and landing on her shoulder. Their lightness subsided, he moved his hand and she already missed his touch. She looked up at him, he was already looking at her, he looked so fragile and so weak. He was pale and he was sweating slightly, but above that his eyes were showing some emotion she couldn't place.

"How're you feeling?" The silence that had settled broke and Katsuki let his body sag a bit. "Well, whatever the hell you have, I now have." Katsuki raised his brow at her and frowned, but she could see he was trying not to smile. "I'm not cold anymore but God, I am so fucking hot." His free hand went to his head, rubbing his forehead. Uraraka pouted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Lucky you." She said before she took Katsuki's free hand and started coughing. He had to steady her but he was weaker than earlier. He stood with her, letting her hold herself up with his help until she released his hand, an apology written on her face. "Sorry Katsuki, God, I wanna feel better. I'm just gonna go back to bed." She turned on her heel and went towards her room.

"Try to stay in bed, you won't get better if you keep getting up." Katsuki called to her. She turned, a smile playing on her lips and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Follow your own advice sick boy." Uraraka laughed quietly as she hid herself partially behind her door. Katsuki smiled and waved his hand, shooing her to go into her room. Katsuki was still smiling as he made his way to his room. His body was tired but he was next to electrified, his brain going a million miles and hour. He got into bed and sipped his soup till it was gone. He sat the bowl on his bedside table and got under his blankets. He looked around his darkened his room and saw his heated blanket folded up in the corner from it's last use a few weeks ago. He bit his lip, rolling it through his teeth until he grabbed his phone, unlocking it and then going to messaging. He saw her name and clicked the message icon.

"Oh my god." Uraraka said out loud as she pressed her back against her bedroom door. Her body was flushed to the door but she felt like she was floating in space, and not like her quirk but like actually just floating. She missed his touch, she missed his laugh, that soft look. Her breath caught in her chest, she raised her hands to her face, trying to let her cold hands cool it down. She kept replaying that scene in her head, she never noticed how deep his eyes were, never noticing how nice his body was and she had never really touched him but she wouldn't mind feeling his body under her touch again. She held her face until she felt she could move without fainting. She crawled back into her bed, coughing on the way. She picked up her phone and everything she thought she had left at the door came flooding back to her as she read his message.

 _ **Lord Explosion-**_ I have a heated blanket if you want it… It may help you keep warm round face.

Uraraka grinned and held her phone a bit tighter. She smiled and nodded her head before she replied to his message.

 _ **Angel Face-**_ If you wouldn't mind. My room seems to just get colder and i'm running out of layering clothes hahaha :P

Katsuki looked at his phone as it vibrated in his hands. He smiled and got up, grabbing the blanket and walking to Uraraka's room. He knocked softly, the door almost immediately opened to him. Ochako was holding the door when she started coughing again. He looked at her with sympathy and worry.

"I just took some more medicine Katsuki, don't look at me like that." She smiled at him and shook her head. "I didn't do anything. Here." The blonde handed her the blanket.

"Don't leave it on all night dammit round face." He handed the large grey blanket to the girl. She nodded and rested her head on the door. Katsuki turned and went to his own room, waving goodnight at the smaller teen. She smiled and started to close her door. He went into his room, pulling a blanket over his face and knocking out fairly quickly, a small sick Gravity hero on his mind.

Uraraka closed her door and immediately moved her own blankets off the bed, putting Katsuki's blanket down, then her own comforter and then her pink throw blanket. She plugged the blanket in and set the temperature in the middle. She snuggled into the covers, feeling the blanket slowly start to heat up. A sigh of contentment left her lips before she pulled the blanket closer to her face. She could smell Katsuki's cologne and his room. She inhaled again and felt her eyes close and she drifted off to a warm sleep, imagining Katsuki next to her.

The two teens ignored their alarms for school, both were still too sick to attempt to go. Both of them were up and down again all night coughing and adjusting their body temperatures, taking medicine and drinking more water. They exited their rooms at about 8:30 the next morning, both looking tired. They walked wordlessly to the elevator and then stood next to each other, neither saying anything. Uraraka looked at the floor, a blush on her cheeks. Katsuki had hands in his sweatpant pockets and was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm out of medicine…" Her voice startled Katsuki a bit. He looked down and over to the small woman beside him. "Well, I can run over to Recovery Girl and get more." The blonde confirmed his own plans outloud. Uraraka started a small coughing fit, her coughs were deeper but thankfully lesser in time.

"I'll make some more soup then." She replied, looking up at Katsuki. Ochako's brown eyes had tears in them and it took every bit of self restraint to not wipe them away from her face. The male nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. The ride the rest of the way down was silent.

"Hey Katsuki…" A small voice came from beside him. "Yeah Ochako?" She looked up at him and softened her features even more, her cheeky full and rosy. "Thank you. I feel like i'm saying it too much but I have no other words for how much you've done for me, and how much trouble i've caused you." She rambled on, wringing her hands together. Bakugou scoffed and turned away from her, his face bright red.

"It's not a big fuckin' deal Urara-" "Ochako." "Right, right, Ochako." She smiled and finally the doors opened. Katsuki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rubbed the side of his head. "What kind of soup do you want?" The voice peeked from behind the fridge.

"Whatever is fine. I'm going to go get medicine. How have your fevers been?" She pulled herself from the fridge. "Fine." The clipped tone threw Bakugou off. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Gravity manipulator.

"Wanna try that again?" Katsuki asked, raising a brow at the woman who had a bunch of ingredients on the counter. "They're bad." She gave him a pointed look, annoyance dripped from her lips as she pursed them. "That's what I thought." He grinned, he walked past her and to the door. He stepped out into the morning air and let out a breath of hot air. It was autumn in Japan and it felt like it. It wasn't cold enough to need a jacket just yet, at least for Bakugou, but it was brisk enough to make the hair on Katsuki's arm stand up. He walked quickly to Recovery Girl's office, not having to deal with people this time because of the early time. He knocked on the door, heard the old woman rely before he slid the door open.

"Recovery Girl, Uraraka got me sick… We both need more medicine. Please…" Katsuki blurted it all out quickly. The old woman nodded and scurried around the room to get medicine. She got Bakugou's temperature and a list of his symptoms, asking about Ochako's as well before sending him on his way, his arms full of medicine to keep at the dorm.

Ochako spent the time Bakugou was gone, chopping potatoes and then boiling them. Then she cut up small bits of ham, green onions and added some soup mix she found in the cabinet. She was stirring the food singing songs that played from her phone, stopping periodically to cough and catch herself from dizziness. She was softly singing, stirring the potato soup she had made the pair for when he got back. She stopped mid sentence and almost dropped the spoon. They stayed home sick together, the others are gonna get the wrong idea… and more importantly, she was making him food, for the day. He shook her head, trying to shake away the idea. She tried to go back to singing, distracting herself from her brain. She mindlessly danced around as the artists change, the mood dipping and then rising again on its own. She finished the soup and went to wash dishes she had used when she heard the door open. She coughed into her arm, still humming and swaying to the music. Katsuki came into the building, going straight to the dining room, dropping everything onto the table and he turned to see Ochako swaying her hips to some love song, she was humming, almost oblivious to Bakugou's presence. His jaw hung open a bit as he watched her move, everything felt like slow motion.

Her hips dipped and moved with such ease, like it was totally normal to dance while making food and cleaning up. She was humming some song about being hard to love and right now Katsuki couldn't see that being true at all. She was easy to love or in this case really really like, the way her hair was falling over her shoulder, the way she smiled like the world wasn't some equilibrium of villans and heros. She was so easy to enjoy from another level of affection, everything came easy to her, and if she did struggle, she'd make the cutest face of determination and frustration till she got it right. That look of determination- of not being weak. Ochako turned and smiled at him and he felt his heart rip out of his chest.

"I made potato soup." She smiled at him, the action was so innocent it might as well have been from a child but it drove Katsuki mad. Katsuki always got what he wanted and he knew this was different. He couldn't be with her, he would destroy her. He would stay away, that was the best way to prevent her from being near him.

"Recovery Girl said it's just a dumbass cold with some weird cough… Nothing to be too concerned over. Should be better by tomorrow." Bakugou, turned his back to the girl, his head dipped low. Uraraka noticed the change immediately. She tiptoed closer to him, she reached out her hand, touching his lower back. He jumped at her touch but didn't move. She moved her face to lean over and look up at his.

"You okay? Feeling any worse?" She asked with worry, her lip trembled slightly, her eyes concerned, her eyebrows creased in worry. He bit his lip and shook his head, closing his eyes. If he looked at her any longer he would break down the resolve he just made to leave her be. Ochako lifted her hand and placed it gingerly on Katsuki's forehead. The male bit his lip harder.

"Your fever is back, it's a little warmer than normal. Did you wear a jacket outside?" She asked, fully bringing her body in front of his, hands on her hips. Katsuki peeked down at the girl and felt that resolve crack like he knew it would. Before he could even think, he wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him. She gasped slightly at the action before she also wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He pulled her flush against his body, her tiptoes barely touching the tile in the kitchen.

"I didn't wear a damn jacket." He said softly into her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her sweatshirt. "I knew you didn't." She replied, she put her feet back on the ground and pulled away from him slightly, her arms falling from his shoulders to his chest. He looked down at her, she had never seen him look so at peace. The red spread across his cheeks made her smile, because she knew that she did that to him. He put his chin on top of her head.

"Wanna watch movies together?" Katsuki ripped his head from hers and looked down at her, his brows dipped and a scowl on his face. She looked up at him innocently. "What the fuck did you suggest?" She laughed lightly ,pulling out of his arms. "Look, we're both sick. We were both gonna put on a movie anyways." She said, dishing out two large bowls of the soup she had made. She handed Katsuki one and took the other for herself. She sat at the table in front of him. He took a seat and started eating.

"You've gotten a hell of a lot better." He whispered to her. "I know." She didn't even spare him a glance but continued eating. "Tsu and Kirishima are taking notes for us today." She said, peeking open one eye to talk to him. He nodded, taking another huge spoonful and moaning a bit as he put it in his mouth. She smiled to herself, taking much smaller bites. They had small talk, about classes until they both finished.

"I'm gonna shower." She said, she put her things in the dishwasher, and put the leftovers away. Katsuki nodded, still flipping over the idea of watching movies with her.

"We can watch movies in one of our rooms or in the living room." "No!" Katsuki interrupted. "I don't have the damn energy to listen to everyone complain at me." He finished.

"I'll text you once i'm out of the shower." She confirmed. "We can watch them in my room." She was feeling rather bold despite being sick. Bakugou shoved medicine in her direction before she could leave the room.

-Author's Note-

Please enjoy this update! I really loved this chapter. I was listening to Adele and Sam Smith when 'Hard To Love' by Lee Brice came on and I couldn't imagine a better scene than Ochako humming and dancing while Katsuki argued with himself. Hahahhaha


	6. You’re So Mean to Them!

"I'll text you once i'm out of the shower." She confirmed. "We can watch them in my room." She was feeling rather bold despite being sick. Bakugou shoved medicine in her direction before she could leave the room. They both took a fever reducer and cough suppressant, She went into her room, grabbing a towel and new clothes to wear after the shower and went to the bathroom. She flipped the hot water as hot as it would go, adding cold to not completely burn her skin off. She got into the shower and a moan of content rolled off her lips. She scrubbed her hair with sometea tree mint shampoo and then conditioner. Then she scrubbed every inch of her body, feeling the water burn off all the germs and maybe some of her skin and the scents of vanilla and pumpkin. She felt clean finally, stepping out and wrapping herself in big puffy pink towels. She blow dried her hair, and then placed the top half back into a bun, with pieces framing her face. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and then slipped on a black sports bra and then a UA tee shirt she had ripped during her first year. She had cut up to the ridriff and pulled a light zip up over her shoulders. She grabbed her phone, telling Katsuki to come over in a moment. She got into her room, dumping her old clothes into a bin. She searched for a pair of fuzzy socks. She slipped them on and opened her door before Bakugou even got his knuckles to tap the door.

She could tell he had also showered, only choosing to towel dry his locks. He had changed into a pair of joggers and then threw a black tank top over his torso. He grabbed his own zip up and looked at Uraraka.

"I was thinking a horror movie?" She asked after she had pulled him inside. Her room was plain and simple, Katsuki was grateful for that. Uraraka had moved her tv onto the dresser so she could see it while in bed a few months ago. Katsuki shrugged in agreement. She pulled up a list before settling on some movie that Netflix released recently. She climbed into her bed and watched Bakugou decide where to go. She patted the spot beside her and he looked skeptical at first, his lip between his teeth until he agreed. He sat fairly close to her, she could feel the heat off his body and could smell something earthy and something like cinnamon- figuring it was his cologne or his body wash. The movie started slow and pretty lame, so much so that Katsuki and Ochako were on the verge of falling asleep when a ghostly figure jumped out and scared the lead in the movie, causing Ochako to jump as well. Katsuki chuckled at the teen next to him before she mock glared up at him. Another jump scare and Katsuki jumped from the suddenness. Ochako took her turn giggling at the older teen. He scoffed, rolling his eyes. They both turned over to the tv, waiting for more horror that was to come. After a few more terrifying scenes and some graphic scenes, Uraraka was actually kind of scared- and they weren't even an hour into the movie. They both took turns hacking into their arms and coughing until they were almost blue and out of breath. Katsuki saw the brunette next to him, pulling the blankets over her nose and watching through the corner of her eyes. He bit his lip and carefully placed his arm over her shoulder. She immediately pushed herself into his side and hid her face in his chest.

"We can stop it ya know?" He spoke quietly, his voice becoming thick and rough from not talking much and coughing. She shook her head and peeked back up at the movie.

"I have to finish it now. I'm no quitter Katsuki." She said to him, moving the blanket so he could hear her. He shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. He watched her rather than the movie, she would jump, cower in his chest and repeat. His arm felt comfortable, wrapped around her little shoulder. She smelled good, not that he was sniffing her but the aroma of her hair and skin was intoxicating. Katsuki wasn't into sweets, he prefered spicy scents, hence his cinnamon cologne and his bourbon body wash, but the softness of the scent that was Ochako. He imagined the scent like cookies in a cafe in autumn. The pumpkin mixing with the cookie scent and then a splash of mint was almost too much for his nose. But overwhelming in a pleasant way.

"Oh, Katsuki did you see that? He got chopped in half!" Ochako raised her head, her nose wrinkled in disgust, he nodded and shook his head in disbelief but he didn't see a single second of it. She pushed herself even closer to the taller male and continued watching. He tightened his arm around her and sighed softly, leaning his head back against the wall. The medicine must've made him drowsy because not a minute later he was asleep. Ochako looked up as she heard his breathing even out into deeper breaths. She smiled up at the sleeping male and got up very carefully. She turned her laptop and the tv off, she gently got back into her bed. She pushed Katsuki's sleeping form over and onto her pillows. He plopped softly down and coughed a little before he went back to a deep sleep.

"Why now? Oh man i've got it bad…" She said more to herself as she brushed some of the crazy blonde locks from his face. He looked so innocent asleep. His face was soft, the only downside of seeing him asleep was the wild crimson color behind his eyelids she didn't get to see dance with emotions. She brushed his hair back again and sighed softly. She really liked him and it didn't bother her but she knew she would never compare to him. People would pity her to see her be with someone who had the ability to become the #1 hero while she would average out. She let out a soft sigh and got up, locking her door- just in case… She pulled the blankets down and covered herself, facing Bakugou in bed. She could probably watch him be like this forever. He was quiet, his body at peace, he didn't look tense or unhappy. He was just… perfect. She smiled and let her hand gently trace his face. Katsuki smiled in his sleep and Ochako's heart melted at the action. She smiled too and let her face stay placed on his cheek before she fell asleep too.

Katsuki woke up from a phone pinging, he knew it was Ochako's because he turned his sound off. He felt pressure on his cheek, he pulled away, watching the gravity hero's hand fall onto her bed. She was facing him, and was so close he could've touch his nose to hers. He grinned to himself and then his thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off again.

"Ochako, c'mon wake up." He gently shook her shoulder, she turned to her back. Stretching her arms over her head, her cropped shirt was already short but it was rising even more.

"Ochako." He tried again, louder, shaking her a bit harder. She peeked her eye open to him, smiled and closed her eye, she reached her out and touched his face again. He was flushed at her touch but called her name again. He was up on his elbow above her, shaking her shoulder into the bed.

"Katsuki, shut up." She said softly, yawning and turning her back to him. She reached out sleepily and blindly reached for her phone. Katsuki rolled his eyes, and laid back into the bed, he was facing away from the small being next to him. Ochako rolled from her side back to her back and smiled over at the male next to her who was trying to sleep longer. She unlocked her phone and went to the messages and pulled up the texts from Asui.

 _ **Tsu-**_ How're you feeling?

 **Tsu-** Want me to come over and look through the assignments of the day?

Ochako eyes widened as she quickly replied.

 _ **Ochako-**_ I feel okay ish, still not great though. My cough is worse. I appreciate it but honestly i'd rather sleep more.

She pressed send and then looked over at Katsuki. Her face was beat red.

"Katsuki, we have to sneak you back to your room." She whispered to him. He peeked an eye open and shook his head.

"I told you this was a bad idea." He smiled half heartedly. He peeked at his phone seeing a message from a group chat with Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero.

 _ **Hedgehog Hair-**_ I've got notes from today, want me to stop by?

 _ **Dunce-**_ Oh, I wanna drop by too, you've got that new game I wanted to try.

 _ **Soy Sauce-**_ I'll be with Kaminari.

Bakugou groaned. He sat up, placing a hand on his forehead and sighed. He grabbed his phone and replied to the three of them.

 **Bakugou-** I feel like shit. Leave me alone.

"You're mean to them." Ochako pointed out, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hardly." He grit back. He turned to her, his nose bumping her cheek.

"Is Soy Sauce Sero?" She asked, not bothered by the closeness of each other. Bakugou nodded. "Kaminari is Dunce and then Kirishima too?" Bakugou again nodded.

"You're impossible." She giggled. "What's my name then?" She prodded. He went through his phone, opening her contact info.

"Angel Face huh?" She smiled, grabbing her phone and showing him his name.

"Change it." "Nope." She stuck her tongue out and laughed lightly at him. She plopped back into bed.

"You're so mean for someone so nice." He shook his head and she giggled at him. He watched her face. She looked and sounded younger when she laughed like that. He laid back into her bed. She turned onto her side and watched him. He closed his eyes and was thinking about how close she was to him.

"You've changed Katsuki." She said, her head falling onto her pillow. He turned to her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She smiled at him, it was soft, sweet, and cute. He stared in awe at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nevermind…" She chirped. He shook his head. "No, explain pink cheeks." She blushed and chewed her bottom lip.

"You've changed so much from our first year. You were just a swear word rolled in cockiness." She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the noise. Bakugou laughed too, smiling a genuine smile.

"And that… You never would've done that before." He stopped almost dead in his tracks. She looked up at him innocently. "It wasn't meant in a mean way or anything… I just… It's easy to talk to you now…" She countered. He nodded and then he shrugged.

"It doesn't feel like much has changed." She looked up at him. "You know you actually know my name right? Before the sports festival you literally didn't know my name." She chided with a laugh. He shrugged.

"I learned it quickly after though. You were tougher than you let on." She dismissed that with a snort. "No really, you almost had me." He pushed. She snorted in reply again and got up from her bed, grabbing the medicine on her desk. She offered some to Katsuki. He nodded.

"I wasn't thinking enough then." Katsuki took a sip of water she had offered. "I didn't have a back up plan if that failed. I was underestimating you." She gulped some medicine down and frowned. "I was just too weak."

"You weren't weak." His voice became hoarse and serious, catching the brunette off guard. She looked at him, he held eye contact with her, not backing down. She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"You're definitely not weak now." He said to her, her head snapped to his and his cheeks were red. She shook her head and rolled her eyes."You're just being mean Katsuki." He stood up, pinning her against her desk. Her body flush against his.  
"Dammit Pink Cheeks, you're one of the strongest people i've fought. I've watched you get stronger. You have no idea how much potential you have!" His voice barely above a whisper. Katsuki wanted to yell at her, frustrated she didn't see what he saw. She was blushing hard when she pushed herself into his arms and stood there. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. The moment was very short lived. She started coughing, pulling out of his arms. Katsuki rubbed her back till she stopped, looking even more exhausted. She looked up at him and he pushed everything telling him to wrap her back into his arms away.

"Get some sleep pink cheeks." He pushed her back to her bed. "I really don't want to sleep anymore Katsuki." She sounded like a child arguing. "Shut up." He chuckled and got her to lay in her bed.

"Stay?" She murmured. Katsuki nodded,pulling her desk chair to her bedside. He pulled out his phone and played a few games till he looked up and noticed her fast asleep. He nodded, pushing the chair back in. Katsuki looked back over at her, pulling the heated blanket he let her borrow up to her nose. She smiled in her sleep, making his chest feel warm. He chewed his bottom lip before he set the setting on a very low heat. Then standing, padding over to her door, he unlocked it and cracked it. He looked around, peeking his head out before he stepped out of her room.

"I knew it." Kirishima grinned, looking to his best mate. Katsuki closed Ochako's door and glared daggers at that damn hedgehog. "What are you doing hanging around Ochako's room?" Katsuki threatened. Kirishima's smile got bigger.

"Ochako huh?" Katsuki felt his lips go into a tight line and he shut up. His body felt stiff. "C'mon man, let's go to your room." The redhead grabbed the blonde by his arm and dragged him to his own room. Katsuki opened his door and let the redhead in first.

"No one else knows?" Katsuki asked first. Kirishima shook his head. "I knew something was going on. You're barely decent to me, and there you are taking care of her." Kirishima had a stupid half smile on his face. "When did you start calling her Ochako?"

"Does it really matter?" He shot daggers again, the red head holding up his hands in surrender. "You've liked her since the sports festival of our first year…" He continued, Katsuki looked up, watching his friend talk.

"You would watch her, get angry she wasn't talking to you then be a grump till the end of whatever we were doing. Do I look that dumb?" Kirishima laughed. Katsuki blushed silently. "How do you know so much shitty hair?" The blonde male tried to be angry but he couldn't.

"Thank you…" He mumbled. Kirishima looked up at him confused. "For not telling anyone where I was." Kirishima took his turn to chuckle.

"That'd be so unmanly!" He continued chuckling as Bakugou got onto his bed. "I'm fucked Kirishima." Katsuki said. Kirishima stopped laughed and looked at his friend. "Nah, you've got this. Everyone is going to notice soon though. Just ask her out, be a man." He showed his arm muscle to prove his point. Katsuki choked out a laugh.

"That damn nerd was right ya know? I would ruin her." Katsuki gave another bitter laugh. Kirishima looked up confused. "Bakugou, just trust me and ask her out." The blonde shook his head, rubbing his temple.

"She likes you." Katsuki snapped his head to his friend. "She always find you in a room. She's always trying to be nice to you. I don't know, I think she does anyways." Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. Katsuki bit his lip nervously before shaking his head.

"What happened in class shitty hair?" Katsuki's voice was quiet. Kirishima grinned, grabbing his bag, pulling out notes from the day. He got up, sitting next to Katsuki and started going over them. The pair had to stop often so that Katsuki could cough until he was about to pass out before he returned to studying.

-Author's Notes-

I love love love these two together and i made Katsuki a little baby who has a temper sorry not sorry. I love Kirishima and Bakugou so much though. Aaaaaanyhooters, I'm starting a new job and my grandmother just passed away so if i'm a bit slow on updating for a bit that's probably why. Sorry ahead of time!


	7. Put On A Jacket

"What happened in class shitty hair?" Katsuki's voice was quiet. Kirishima grinned, grabbing his bag, pulling out notes from the day. He got up, sitting next to Katsuki and started going over them. The pair had to stop often so that Katsuki could cough until he was about to pass out before he returned to studying.

Ochako woke up a bit later, looking around for Katsuki. She frowned when he wasn't in the room. The frown got replaced by a smile when she noticed his blanket pulled up around her. She yawned, pulling her hair down from the bun and brushing through it before she decided to go get some food and a new water bottle. She changed her shirt into a plain white tee and then a black cardigan over it before she stepped out of her room. Ashido was also leaving her room at the same time, to join the girls downstairs.

"Uraraka!" The pink woman called. Uraraka turned to her and smiled. "Hi Ashido." The brunette was careful to keep her volume down because her head hurt and she was still a bit dizzy. The pinkette grinned at her, hooking her arm through the brunette's before dragging her downstairs. Bombarding her with questions.

"How do you feel? Bakugou got sick too huh? Are you guys dating? I wonder what your kids will look like. Have you kissed him yet? I bet he's a great kisser. Too bad he's all explosive." She continued talking until Uraraka got even more dizzy than she had been. She held onto Ashido as they continued to the elevator. They heard a door close and two distinct laughs come from the male side of the building. Uraraka looked up to Bakugou and Kirishima laughing together. The action made Ochako blush hard, seeing him so handsome and so happy. She blushed and turned to Ashido.

"Like crap honestly. It feels worse and worse by the hour." Ochako replied to her, ignoring the other questions. Ashido was full of energy. " I can't believe you got sick!" She continued pushing different topics till the boys met them at the elevator.

"Uraraka! How's it going?" Kirishima laughed to the small girl. She smiled and then scrunched her nose. "It's going I guess, how are you Kirishima?" She moved from Ashido in between the two men.

"I'm alright, how're you feeling? Any better?" She sighed and shook her head. "Worse actually, I feel like actual trash." She groaned and then turned to Katsuki, who she was closest to.

"How're you feeling?" He looked down at her and shrugged. "I'm coughing but otherwise fine." She sighed. "Lucky you." She shot him fake daggers, he chuckled. The four of them stepped into the elevator, uraraka pulled out her phone and nudged Katsuki.

 _ **Angel Face-**_ Would you be mad if I called you Bakugou downstairs? I don't want everyone to bombard us….

Katsuki looked at his phone, a small sense of happiness that he could use her first name in private but at the same time he didn't give a shit who knew about how close they had gotten.

 _ **Lord Explosion-**_ That's fine pink cheeks.

Uraraka smiled up at him and Katsuki felt his chest tighten and he softened his look at her. The other two started yelling about something, pulling their attention to their classmates. Uraraka laughed at Kirishima and Ashido's faces. They two were arguing over whether or not to stop at the other floors and grab more people or let them wait. Uraraka solved the issue, stopping at the other 3 floors. They went to the 5th floor, grabbing Sero and Todoroki, they stopped at the 3rd floor. The elevator became filled with everyone going down to the lobby for dinner. Ashido, Kirishima, Bakugou, Uraraka, Sero, Todoroki, Kaminari, Iida, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stuffed into the elevator. The teens were on top of each other, Ochako's back, pressed against Katsuki's chest. His body was pressed into the back corner. He lifted his left hand and wrapped it around Uraraka's waist. She smiled and then frowned, maneuvering her body so her body was facing Katsuki's. He looked down at her confused until she dipped her head, low to her body and started coughing. He put a hand on her head as a way to comfort her. Momentarily forgetting where the pair were she had her arm covering her mouth and the other reached up to Katsuki's waist. Katsuki didn't forget though and his face was flushed red. He held her up while she coughed until she stopped. She pushed herself into Katsuki who rubbed her back. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Katsuki was glaring at the kids around him as he tried to comfort the gravity hero.

"Holy shit." Kaminari started, Uraraka jumped away from Katsuki and then blushed hard. "When you said you had a cough, I didn't expect that." Yaoyorozu said, her eyes wide at the pair. Iida rushed over to Uraraka and started asking if she was okay, if she needed anything. Midoriya joined, asking her questions. She looked up at Bakugou panic written on her face.

"Listen ya damn idiots. She's fine, let her be sick and stay the fuck away from her." He growled to the group in the elevator. She gave a half smile. "I really am okay, I took more medicine and I am gonna have some soup." She appeased the group. She looked up at Katsuki, she gave a full smile and lowered her head again to cough. Katsuki repeated what he did, rubbing her back. Izuku was glaring at the his hand. Katsuki noticed, chose to ignore it, looking for Kirishima. He found him making a stupid face and wiggling his eyebrows at him. Katsuki let out a bark of laughter. Uraraka looked up at him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Everyone was still looking at them.

"If you damn extras keep looking at me I will kill you." His voice was dripping with annoyance and malice, if looks could kill he might have killed them each at least twice with spoons. Everyone shrugged. "How come you're not dying?" The gravity hero asked with a laugh, a tinge of jealousy in her own voice.

"Cause I probably sweat a bunch of that shit out. You've been an ice cube." Katsuki replied as the elevator doors opened. Everyone piled out- Kirishima and Bakugou last.

"You might as well have just outed yourself in front of the whole class." The redhead snickered. Bakugou groaned, rubbing his head again. "She needed me though." He whispered. "C'mon Bakugou, let's get some food." His spiky haired friend patted his back and they went to the common area. Ochako was surrendered by the girls of 3-A, she looked panicked and was blushing.

"Guys! Come on! He doesn't! He's just being nice!" She argued, everyone talked over her, she sighed and hung her head before she started coughing again. Katsuki watched her closely as Asui stepped up and held her, rubbing her back while she hacked up what sounded like a lung. Katsuki tensed until he heard her calm down. He rubbed his head again, stressing over her well being was troubling to him. He typically didn't pay much attention to anyone, even the petite gravity hero, but here he was, caring and shit.

"You've got it bad." Kirishima elbowed him. "Shut your damn mouth shitty hair." Katsuki's face was a bright red. Kirishima laughed gently and threw his arm around his friend.

"Come on, let's go get some food." Kirishima laughed to him, walking to the kitchen. Bakugou pulled open the fridge and groaned.

"I want something spicy." Kirishima looked up and sighed. "Wanna go get something?" Katsuki nodded.

"Sure." The blonde shrugged. "We're going out, anyone want anything?" Kirishima yelled to the dorm. A few people offered to tag along which Bakugou minded but not enough to speak out. He may not feel as sick but he doesn't feel great either. The group that left ended up being Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ashido and Hagakure. Katsuki sighed, and went to slip his arm but felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see a bright cheek Uraraka.

"Put on a jacket." She chided softly. He smirked and put a hand on her head. "Eat and sleep pink cheeks." She smiled at him and she left him alone. His chest tightened. He left his shoes at the door and went upstairs to grab a sweatshirt. He opened his door and ruffled to find a black zip up. He pulled a tight one over his broad shoulders, and zipped it up over his frame. He went back down, taking the stairs and slipped his shoes on, waiting for the large group.

"Who cares Uraraka! Go with us!" Ashido and Hagakure were tugging on Ochako's arm, begging her to join them. She had been shoveling soup into her mouth as they begged and pleaded. "Fine! Fine!" Ochako yelled. She sighed and walked to the elevator. She rode up to the fourth floor and went to her room. She pulled her locks out from the bun on her head and then pulled it back into a ponytail. She started ruffling through her closet. She slipped on a heavy maroon coat, wrapping a scarf around her face and neck. She pulled her hair out from under it and walked back out of her room. Riding the elevator back down, she knew sticking to Katsuki would make sure she was taken care of but at the same time- she wanted to see the girls. Plus she didn't feel horrible. It was that damn cough. She coughed into her elbow again before looking up to Katsuki who looked annoyed.

"Sleep." He ordered. She shook her head. "Dammit woman! You're gonna get more sick!" He yelled. The group turned to them and a few chorused agreements with Katsuki.

"But I wanna go…." She mumbled. "Bed! Now!" He yelled again. She groaned and flipped him off going back to her room. Uraraka knew he was right, she knew she should stay home and sleep. On the other hand, he shouldn't worry about her, he shouldn't care.

' _He does care though… He's made it clear.'_ She said to herself. She swung open the door and kicked it shut with her foot. She shrugged out of her jacket and heard a knock at the door. She swung it open, huffing in air as she did. The taller blonde male came into her room and wrapped his arms around her, kicking her door closed.

"Shut up with the attitude and get better Ochako." He whispered. She was stunned for a moment before she wrapped her arms weakly around his waist. "They asked me to go though." She pouted lamely. He chuckled softly and pulled his arms away slightly, Ochako tightened her hold against him. Crimson eyes widened at her action, he untensed his body and hugged her a bit tighter.

"I don't like that you got sick after me and are better before me." She said sullenly. He chuckled again, a little louder this time. "Get some sleep." She nodded against his chest and then pulled away. Katsuki smiled at her and then strode out of her room. She watched him leave and felt her chest ache.

"You're so bad for me but you're all I want." She touched her chest, feeling her heartbeat going haywire. She closed her door and finished stripped her clothing and sports bra- she grabbed an oversized shirt and pulled it over her frame. The short sleeves stopped at her elbows and the shirt pooled at mid thigh. She pulled her hair down and brushed through it before she fell into bed. She flipped to her side, cuddling in Katsuki's blanket, her bedroom smelled like him and it was intoxicating.

"Stupid him for being so handsome. He's such a jerk, smelling good and making me want to hold him till I…I well….Till I fall asleep in his arms..." She was just talking out loud but it felt good to say it. To feel the words coming out of her mouth. "I like Bakugou Katsuki…." Her fingers ghosted her lips. She said it… Outloud… It was true. She felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to blink them away. She started crying and she couldn't stop. She was crying because there was no way he would be with her. He had so much potential to be so much more than she was and she was okay with being average. She just wanted money for her parents and along the way that changed to some sort of personal satisfaction to be a hero and be a better person. She silently sobbed, coughing too until she fell asleep. She was wrapped in warmth and the smell of cinnamon and bourbon.


	8. UPDATE!

Hello my dear lovies!

So, I have hit writer's block for this particular story, also beyond that, I feel as though I have written a story that doesn't really align with the characters. Katsuki is super explosive and feisty, and I feel like I have made him too soft and squishy. I will definitely be adding more once I go and revise and change some things but this story isn't over! Our precious Bakugou needs to make sure Ochako is safe and not sick!  
Until then, I'm very sorry but I feel that it's the best choice to put this bad boy on hold till I can figure out something to make it more realistic with the characters.


End file.
